1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a remote control device, and more specifically to a motion sensing remote control device for easily controlling a remote control car to perform corresponding motions through a user's intuitive sense.
2. The Prior Arts
Among various interactive model toys, a remote control car is believed to be one of the most popular for adults and kids. The remote control car is generally remotely controlled by manipulating the joystick (or bar) or the keys provided on the remote controller to cause the remote control car to perform corresponding motions such as moving forward or backward, or turning around.
In the prior arts, the control system for controlling the remote control car is usually implemented by different designs such as frequency modulation (FM) or amplitude modulation (AM). The remote control car basically comprises a car body, a signal receiving unit and a drive part. The signal receiving unit and the drive part are installed in the car body, and the signal receiving unit is electrically connected to the drive part. When the user sends an operation signal, the signal receiving unit receives and converts the operation signal into an operation command, which is then transferred to the drive part so as to drive the car body to move.
However, the control direction of the current remote control car is oriented by the head of the remote control car. As a result, it often happens that the proceeding direction of the remote control car is opposite to the direction in which the joystick or bar is pulled by the user during remote control. This problem may cause the remote control car to bump into or get stuck in the obstacle on the way, or even suffer from serious damage.
In addition, the joystick and the keys lack good sensitivity. The corresponding hardware is firstly actuated to trigger the operation signal, which is transferred to the drive part to move the remote control car, and the user needs to correctly pull or move the joystick or press the keys to generate the operation signal. As a result, it takes some time for the hardware to operate and process the signal such that the remote control car often fails to move or stop immediately. Also, the remote control car easily overturns, collides with or gets stuck in the obstacle.
The traditional gun-like or joystick controller is provided with an actuation control mechanism for respectively controlling the turning motion and the throttle bar of the remote control car. As for the joystick controller, the throttle bar can be manipulated to move upward and downward and the turning throttle bar in the rightwise and leftwise directions so as to cause the remote control car to move forward, backward, stopping, turning and running around. However, it fails to perform some specific motions like acceleration or deceleration. As with the above problem of not meeting the real time operation, the remote control solution in the prior arts only provides the user to handle the proceeding direction of the remote control car by pulling the control bar with the fingers in an indirect sense. Such an operation is boring and lacks the variety, and further, the user can not easily control the remote control car to perform correct motion from a direct and intuitive sense.
Therefore, the present design only simulates few proceeding motions for a real car, leading to limited functions and applications, and hence the user may easily lose the sense of achievement and the interest in playing the remote control car in a short period of time.